1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a socket connector.
2. The Related Art
Currently, with the development of modern information technology, various connectors have been widely used in electronic products for connecting with a matching plug connector to realize signal transmission. A conventional socket connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of conductive terminals disposed in the insulating housing, and a shielding shell enclosing the insulating housing and the conductive terminals. The socket connector is mounted in an electronic product. In use, the matching plug connector is inserted into the socket connector to realize the signal transmission between the plug connector and the electronic product.
However, in the process of inserting and extracting the plug connector with respect to the socket connector, the action point between the plug connector and the socket connector is likely to be unstable owing to the unstable force resulted from improper insertion and extraction. Accordingly, some structures connecting the socket connector with the electronic product are easy to loose, and the signal transmission is unexpectedly disconnected.